


Bargain With The Devil

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei requires a favor from Gregor Clegane and she's willing to do what she must to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain With The Devil

The lords and great knights of the westerlands and all their sworn swords are camped under Casterly Rock. It gives Cersei a thrill to watch them. Jaime gave up his claim to the Rock when he accepted the white cloak and Father will never permit Tyrion to inherit (should Father falter and decide a dwarf is preferable to a woman, Cersei has her own plans) so all this power will one day be hers.

She wept when she heard news of Prince Rhaegar's death, but only in the privacy of her own chambers. If only Mad Aerys had chosen her for his bride instead of that sickly Dornish bitch. If only Rhaegar had chosen her for his Queen of Love and Beauty instead of that Northern girl. But all is not lost. There's talk that Robert Baratheon may claim the Iron Throne; if the Targaryens all die, then he would be the rightful heir. He will need a queen when he is king and Cersei cannot imagine that he would want Lyanna Stark now that she's been used.

Of course young Viserys Targaryen is still alive on Dragonstone, and Rhaegar's son Aegon. Father may support Aerys if he agrees to wed his new heir to Cersei. One way or the other, Cersei will be queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Father announces that he will march in a few days time and Cersei knows he has made his decision. He doesn't tell her what it is and she knows better than to ask him. But he talks to Uncle Kevan about everything and Kevan talks to Aunt Genna. She goes to her aunt and curls against her and lets her stroke her hair the way she did when Cersei was a girl and her mother had just died. It takes a while but Cersei is patient and eventually she learns that it is Robert who will be her king and husband.

She is disappointed. Viserys is a child but he is the blood of the dragon and he has the same silver hair and purple eyes as his older brother. Still, she will be queen and her son will be ruler of the realm one day. And there are other benefits too.

Addam Marbrand is her first choice for the task but upon consideration she realizes that he is much too gallant for what she has in mind. He would not agree and she cannot have him know about it. Gregor Clegane will have no such qualms. There's nasty gossip about him, though Cersei doesn't see what the fuss is about since a man should be able to do as he pleases with his servants without people talking.

She dons the simple serving girl's garb she keeps for occasions such as these when she needs to go places Lady Cersei Lannister shouldn't go. She's quick to identify herself when she reaches Gregor's pavilion though, lest he mistake her for a common girl.

It's more difficult to convince him than she thought. She had hoped that flirtation and promises would be enough but it's not. She has to touch him and kiss him even though he's so huge that just being near him makes her feel claustrophobic. She is a lioness and he's just a dog and she will not be beneath him. She's insistent on that.

She closes her eyes as she rides him and sees Rhaegar's face. She is too familiar with Jaime's body to pretend that this is him. She's never had Rhaegar, though she'd tried. She wanted to be his queen but she would have settled for just having the man, just once. He'd pretended he didn't see the looks she gave him and he ignored her coy invitations.

Cersei screams as Gregor suddenly grasps her hips and rolls over. He's above her, not on her, but it's still too much. She would remind him who she is but when she looks into his eyes, she realizes that he doesn't care who she is, not now. When it starts to hurt, she has to do something.

"I am Cersei _Lannister_," she snarls, and slaps him.

"I know who you are," he replies.

That surprises her. She'd thought he'd lost his senses, as he has been known to do. It infuriates her that he would deliberately treat her like this. "How dare you?!"

"Going to tell your father?"

She slaps him again and he laughs and fucks her harder.

"You want me to do this to her?" he asks.

The most exquisite images fill Cersei's mind and she begins to enjoy this. "Yes," she moans. Then Gregor ruins it by climaxing, the way men always ruin everything. The idiot spills his seed inside her and now she'll have to beg Aunt Genna to get moon tea for her.

He upholds his end of the bargain though. Cersei smiles when she hears about Elia Martell's death.


End file.
